1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus and method for displaying a watermark on a screen, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for displaying a watermark on a screen based on screen watermark display policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the development of computers and network technology, intellectual property issues caused by illegal copy or distribution of digital content are significantly emerging. Due to the nature of the digital content, it is possible to produce a copy that is the same as the original with ease. Therefore, authors may have a serious economic loss. Accordingly, copyright protection technology for preventing illegal copy and effectively protecting ownership is required.
As technology for protecting digital content, there have been many advances in access control technology using an encryption technique or a firewall. However, digital content of which a password is cracked once may be illegally copied and distributed. Also, users who have access may abuse digital content and illegally copy and distribute. Therefore, recently, digital watermarking that is technology for preventing illegal copy or distribution and efficiently protecting copyright by inserting proprietary information into digital content itself is increasingly grabbing an interest.
Such digital watermarking is technology for inserting unique information of an owner of copyright into content in order to eradicate commercial fraud such as illegal copy, distribution, and forgery of various types of multimedia content. Here, the unique information of an owner of copyright to be inserted is referred to as a watermark.
However, since such a digital watermark is inserted into digital content, when content having no watermark inserted therein is displayed on a screen, content thereof may be leaked by capturing a screen or imaging a screen using a camera. In addition, since the watermark inserted into digital content changes according to a size of an area on which corresponding digital content is displayed, when the size and the like of an area on which corresponding digital content is displayed are changed, the watermark is destroyed and displayed.